micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Republic of New England
The Republic of New England (RNE) is a micronation/Secessionist organization based in the North eastern United States claiming the states of Maine,New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island and Connecticut. History The Nation was founded by two friends in Maine during the spring of 2015 and has spread rapidly in popularity, Especially on the Social media site of Twitter which had gained over 600 followers by the Fall of 2015; and has gained a swift reputation with the Cascadia movement in the North-West along with many Micronations within the New England area. The Republic of New England by March 2016 has garnered much support from The 2nd Vermont Republic, Cascadian Independence movement, New Hampshire Independence movement, and the Louisiana Independence movement. The RNE movement has also spoken with the founders of Liberty-Hangout to establish a better way for the ideal of Republic of New England to spread around the U.S and the globe. New England Developmental Alliance The object of NEDA is to maintain and sustain peace and unity in the region of New England and South-Eastern Canada. With the Nations of Zelcia Royaume, The Republic of Livohka, The Republic of New England, and the Foster Island Republic forming the Alliance during the summer of 2015 they seek for a resurgence of activity within the alliance and to possibly add new members into the alliance from the area to provide and develop diplomatic relations within New England to better Unite the Microstates and people under an identical flag of inspiration and unity. The Republic of New England has provided the main military force for the alliance of NEDA to protect the smaller microstates within the area of New England itself in case of any aggression from outside its borders. The NEDA alliance was officially closed in January 2016 due to inactivity of some member nations. Outreach to the Republic of Vermont In its creation the Republic of New England was originally inspired by the work of Thomas Naylor and the ideal for the Republic of Vermont. With the organization for 2VR (Second Vermont Republic) the leadership of the Republic of New England has made outreach to the Republic of Vermont in a manor of Friendship, the Republic of New England has also reached out to smaller groups to increase popularity and its word of Freedom throughout New England. Support from members of the US Government Multiple members of the US congress ranging from Nevada to Pennsylvania have expressed their support for the Ideal of the Republic of New England and its future ahead. Multiple Congressmen have expressed support for the RNE directly while others have simply expressed support for Secession and freedom altogether. Military The RNE Military is broken into two forces, the Home-guard made up of organized Militia forces for overall defense of New England, and the Trained NDF (National Defense force) which is made up of trained enlisted soldiers for a first line defense and a more orderly leadership under the direct control of the Secretary General. Military Uniforms: The Military Uniform has a solid Prussian Blue coat with a light Grey sash belt and the New England tree on the Left chest pocket, the Pants are a Navy blue with Black trim, The hat is also Navy blue with black trim and has the New England tri-Color on the center. Government The Republic of New England is a Democratic Presidential Republic led by the Supreme Governor which is the Speaker of the New English people along with a Secretary General which leads the military and a chancellor for political endeavors with other nations. The RNE follows a Constitution with the same beliefs of the US except with true democracy, and the embrace of the ideal of true liberty as its guiding principal. The Republic's main goal is to remain without Theocratic values as they see it as a way of senseless conflict within its own borders whom wish to create countless debate and irresponsible ways of pushing religion upon their people. The Supreme Governor is about the same stance as a president, the terms for supreme governor last 7 years with the availability of two terms as decided by the people unless public view of the leader drops under 60% approval, in which elections will be made possible to the entire population to vote on whether to keep the leader or to begin elections for a new leader. In the Republic there is a Publicly voted Federal Assembly of 18 seats (three representatives for each state) Which is the main power of the government which passes and writes laws and declarations. --Although the names of the Positions (Supreme Governor, General Secretary, Chancellor) are named, they are not official and will be decided upon by the people if secession remains a possibility.-- Geography New England's long rolling hills, mountains, and jagged coastline are glacial land-forms resulting from the retreat of ice sheets approximately 18,000 years ago, during the last glacial period. New England is geologically a part of the New England province, an exotic terrain region consisting of the Appalachian Mountains, the New England highlands, and the seaboard lowlands. The Appalachian Mountains roughly follow the border between New England and New York. The Berkshires in Massachusetts and Connecticut, and the Green Mountains in Vermont, as well as the Taconic Mountains, form a spine of Precambrian rock. The Appalachians extend northwards into New Hampshire as the White Mountains, and then into Maine and Canada. Mount Washington in New Hampshire is the highest peak in the Northeast, although it is not among the ten highest peaks in the eastern United States. It is the site of the second highest recorded wind speed on Earth, and has the reputation of having the world's most severe weather. The coast of the region, extending from southwestern Connecticut to northeastern Maine, is dotted with lakes, hills, marshes and wetlands, and sandy beaches. Important valleys in the region include the Connecticut River Valley and the Merrimack Valley.The longest river is the Connecticut River, which flows from northeastern New Hampshire for 655 km (407 mi), emptying into Long Island Sound, roughly bisecting the region. Lake Champlain, wedged between Vermont and New York, is the largest lake in the region, followed by Moosehead Lake in Maine and Lake Winnipesaukee in New Hampshire.